


左滑

by faluoji, KatrinaKenyon



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faluoji/pseuds/faluoji, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKenyon/pseuds/KatrinaKenyon
Summary: 反正她俩都分手了，Ava对于自己没删掉摇一摇软件账号并没有多愧疚。这最多算是她试图忘记Sara继续生活的方式罢了，而Sara根本不怎么在意这个垃圾软件。





	1. 一

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Swipe Left](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134020) by [KatrinaKenyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKenyon/pseuds/KatrinaKenyon). 



> KatrinaKenyon授权翻译，支持原作者请点击https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134020/chapters/32571048  
> 如果大家喜欢的话，请大家去原址多多留言哦，并感谢原作者大大KatrinaKenyon

事情就这么发展成这样了。这一整个克隆事件在Ava去过2213年后几个星期就算是尘埃落定了，虽然大部分是因为Mallus和时空错乱已经越来越难以控制了，让Ava的心思不得不从克隆上移开，况且只有Sara和她的船员们知道知道自己的秘密而已。好吧，还有Rip。但现在Ava还没过那个恶心劲儿去见他。她完全不知道他对自己到底有什么计划，也不确定自己是不是想知道。

同时她还有大把事情去应付，这些破事儿足够让她忙的不去想自己是不是克隆人了。自从她从2213年回来以后，好像需要处理的时空错乱一下多了两倍，她不得不强撑着连轴转去布置任务，组织外勤小队和训练她的继任者。

Ava一直都在忙着让时间管理局正常运转，几乎都没有时间睡觉或者吃饭，但她却觉得这并不是件坏事，因为2213年的记忆和现在的噩梦一直恶心着她。一旦她停下来，她就无法自拔的沉浸在自己不过是件复制品，自己所有的记忆与人格都是人造的执念中。

还有Sara，她的前女友，那个让她曾经神魂颠倒、爱的不能自己的人。自己这几个星期很少见到这个大名鼎鼎的Waverider 的船长了，虽然她明白这是因为那些不断出现的需要Sara去处理的时空错乱，而不是因为Sara故意躲着不见她。Sara只是会时不时的从各个地方冒出来递给她的高级特工一些报告或者是手工艺品，这也是大部分Ava能看见她的时候了。

硬要说还有什么新鲜事的话，就是Ava决定保持自己摇一摇账户的活跃状态了，但这并不代表她打算重新开始约会。基本上她除了工作以外，啥时间都没有了，而且她百分之百还没能放下Sara再爱上别的人。这个软件不过就能给她一点知道外边还有老多人愿意追求她的信心罢了。

但这些追求者之中没有人是Sara，甚至有一点点像Sara的都没有。但每当她听见那个软件响一下，有人喜欢她的自我介绍并给她发信息聊骚的时候，就有一点点小自信在她的内心深处突然萌发。她基本上也就靠着这些小乐趣才挺过了这些天难熬的日子。

而她的继任者，特勤Eve Striker，已经紧紧地在她屁股后面跟了一整个星期来观察她的对应急事件的反应和学习作为一个执行局长的职责了。Ava发现自己很是烦这个跟屁虫，因为她不是特别喜欢被一个人跟着到处走， 但她明白这是一个必需的麻烦。

而现在角色却有些颠倒了，因为Ava发现自己正看着Striker 主导着一次简报会，而自己还看上去满不在乎地站在一排位于会议室前方的档案柜后面，假装正在读一份报告。Striker 其实做的还蛮好的。她耐心地听着所有人的工作简述，自信又自若地对他们陟罚臧否。

Ava点了一下她的头算是对Striker 的认可，欣喜于她的进步。

身后却传来一个熟悉的声音：“你在监视自己的下属吗？”

Ava的小心脏迅速在她的胸腔中疯狂地跳动起来，但她设法保持了至少表面上的风平浪静。她打开了一个最靠近自己的档案柜抽屉，翻动起其中的马尼拉文件夹，并随意地回答道：“只是这一个而已。”

她只顾盯着自己面前的文件夹，而没注意Sara狡黠地挑了挑眉毛。

“所以，那个女孩儿是谁？” Sara调笑地问道。

Ava翻了一个大大的白眼，她今天可没心情玩这种游戏，于是单刀直入地说：“我只是想做好准备而已，我们最近局长损耗地相当快。如果我出了什么事，我希望有人能担起时间管理局的责任。”

“Ava，” Sara深深叹了一口气，她的声音听上去充满了同情却不是Ava现在想要的。Ava只想要Sara把自己揉进她的怀抱，并告诉自己一切都会好起来的。

于是她耸了耸肩作为回应，“随时要么做好准备。”

Sara轻笑出声：“你现在是个小童子军了吗？”

Ava转过去与那个眼中正泛着愉悦的女人对视，假装天真无邪地说：“原来这就是这句话的出处吗？”

Sara没有回话，但Ava能感受到她正上下打量着自己。她知道Sara能一眼看出来自己眼下的黑眼圈和没有很服帖的制服。愉悦的影子从向天空版的湛蓝眼眸中渐渐隐去，转而变成了深深的担忧。

“你最近还好吗？”

Ava试着轻松地回答她，自己的防线却在她面前一败涂地，“嗯，就，还好吧。。。”

“真的吗？”Sara很明显没被说服。

Ava拉紧自己的嘴唇试图挤出一个笑容，但她知道自己的眼睛早已泄漏了一切。她只想大哭着逃离Sara和这个压抑的、该死的世界。但她只能尽自己的最大努力让自己不要崩溃，她不会让任何问题成为摧毁自己的原因。

“Oh, honey.” Sara轻声抚慰着。她太近了，近到Ava能感受到随着细语而来的软软气息，她的声音对于Ava来说如同罂粟般令人心颤。

Ava听到这个爱称时屏住了呼吸，她的心脏在同一时刻似乎既在生长又在破碎。她确信Sara并没打算把它这么真实地说出来，因为她发现船长的脸颊上迅速升起了一丝红晕。

她迅速地远离了Sara，并且由衷地希望自己没有发现害羞的Sara这么可爱。

“麻烦保持一下您的专业性好吗？Lance小姐。”

“当然，不好意思。”Sara退了回去，看上去很是失望，Ava却看不出来这是对她还是对Sara自己。

在Sara开口说“我该走了”之前，空气都似乎因为这尴尬的沉默而凝固。

Sara又发来了探寻的目光，但这一次她什么都没有说。而Ava选择了盯着眼前的档案柜，她不断提醒自己不能屈服于自己如此脆弱的感情，绝对不能看回去。

“我想，我们就再见了？” Sara的声音似乎带着一些悲戚。

Ava一直保持着沉默直到Sara打开了一道传送门，踏进了Waverider后彻底消失在了空气中。她闭上了眼睛试图用深呼吸来维持镇定，但摇一摇的提示音彻底毁了这一切。

“这可真是完美惹。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者的话：这一次没那么虐惹  
> 我：请大噶多多留言！！！这一章简直超级美味！！！

一个星期后， Ava坐在她办公室里被成堆的文件包围着的沙发上，现在已经很晚了，所有人都回家了休息了，但她留了下来。因为她发现最近有一系列的看上去有些关联的时代错乱发生了。这可能只是个巧合而已，但也有可能最近和阿兹特克人有关三起时代错乱间的确有某种联系。

 

基于她已经在休息时间打扰过他们很多次了，Ava并不想再给她的特工们打电话了，但她也知道自己并不能一个人解决它。她得找人分担一下自己的重担，不然自己肯定早晚有一天会受不了猝死而亡的。

 

所以Ava决定找传奇们来帮忙解决这个问题，然后发现，哦豁，唯一出现的人就是Sara。现在Sara比以前更经常在她周围突然冒出来，这让Ava异常兴奋同时也让她陷入纠结中。当你的前任老在你身边乱晃的时候，你怎么可能让她就此翻篇儿？

 

就像现在，Ava努力让自己的注意力集中在手上的案子上，而不是在Sara看上去美的上天入地的，还就坐在离自己几尺远的地上把个茶几当桌子使的事实上。

 

Ava只感到她离自己明明只有咫尺之遥，却似有天涯之远。

 

她们俩已经花了一个小时在相对无言的沉默中了，就这么带着一肚子疑惑不停地翻阅着不同的时代错乱记录。当然了，摇一摇就会选择现在这么完美的时候给Ava发一条提示了。

 

Ava可能，或许，应该一直在App上跟一个黑发兽医一直在聊天。但与其说是在调情，她们俩更像是因为她们最近都分手了而联系起来的，她们之间的关系更像是一种互助小组。Ava无视了手机的叮叮声，庆幸于得到了几分钟的宁静。然后她的手机又很不合时宜的疯狂叮叮起来，Ava又无视了它并且把手机调成了震动模式。然而她手机还在不停震动，这已经足够引起Sara的注意了。

 

“你不想去看一下吗？”Sara好奇的问。

 

“没事儿，没什么重要的。” Ava不在意地回答道。

 

浅蓝的眼睛怀疑地瞟着她，Sara用一个拖的长长的“好吧～～～”回应了她。

 

Ava好不容易得到了十分钟清闲，然后她的手机就又开始震动了。

 

虽然Ava对于Sara突然抓走手机没一点准备，但是她下意识的就伸出手遮住了对话框。

 

“嘛呢？”她不满的叫到。

 

Sara又去够她的手机，Ava从她脸上的笑容和眼里的戏谑看出来船长Sara不过是想调戏自己而已。Ava也对着Sara笑了回去，她却没有意识到这是这段时间内自己唯一的发自内心的笑容。同时她把Sara的手然后咯咯的笑的停不下来。

 

“Lance小姐，你真的好爱管闲事哦。”

 

“你可以直接告诉我她是谁啊，”Sara无辜的说，然后用她让人无法抵抗的狗狗眼看着Ava。Ava觉得自己简直要融化在这个眼神里了，仿佛被看的浑身的骨头都酥了。她完全控制不了自己发现这个前刺客像她现在这个样子的时候居然可以这么可爱。

 

如果她们俩还在一起的话，现在就会开始挠痒痒之战了，然后她就会在自己咯咯笑里求饶。

 

“转过去继续做你的工作吧，不然我们这样胡闹下去，这辈子都做不完了。”

 

Ava对着Sara做了个转身的手势。Sara对着她得意的笑了一下，却按照她说的做了。

 

Ava几乎得到了自己求之不得的宁静，直到她的办公室的门被“哐”的一声顶开，Gary讲得滔滔不绝的走了进来，Ava觉得自己似乎听见了一些关于他的阿姨Stacy和限量版的碧波的片段。

 

Sara只顾着笑，毫无疑问她知道Gary和自己一样不可理喻。

 

有一股闻上去像天堂一样味道从Gary手里拎着的外卖盒里飘了出来，这才让Ava意识到自己几乎一天都没吃饭了。她的注意力全在那股诱人的香味上了，完全没注意到自己的手机在自己身边的沙发上疯狂震动。

 

“哈，Sharpe局长，”Gary激动地说，“你的手机又在响了，肯定又是一位女士爱上你了。”他对着Ava挤了挤眼，Ava猜这本应该是一个建议自己接受别人求爱的表情。

 

“Gary！！！！！！” Ava很想打人了。

 

Sara漂亮的脸听到这话突然凝住了，转而冒出一股疑惑，Ava知道她八成是想起来了自己那段关于建了个交友账号却感到超有负罪感的零乱解释。

 

“摇一摇吗？我以为你早就不用那个了。”

 

Ava耸了耸肩，打算假装不在意：“我们早就也不在一起了，Sara。”

 

Sara虽然在2213年跟她说过“你就像我对你的感觉一样真实。” 但至此之后，就没有任何进展了。Ava只能当作Sara当时只是想安慰自己而已，她大概早就已经把这段感情翻篇儿了。

 

但Ava还是在Sara脸上闪过一丝受伤神情时感到难受，她应该更温柔一点的。（Sara都把你给甩了，你还温柔？？？）

 

“Sara，那些人什么都不是。”Ava软软地说。

 

Sara仿佛盯着Ava看了一世纪那么久，然后点了点头，看起来已经在Ava的神情中找到了自己的答案。

 

“Sharpe局长！”Gary拿着外卖餐盒突然打断了她们，“我带了你最喜欢的吃的！”

 

Ava接过了Gary递来的餐盒，然后她的肚子尴尬的发出了一声巨响。“太谢谢你了，Gary，你没必要这么照顾我的。”

 

“我当然要了，你没吃午餐，也没吃我留给你的零食。你不喜欢它们吗？我可以给你准备点儿别的，水果怎么样？葡萄，你喜欢葡萄吧？”Gary继续这样叨叨了半天，一边焦虑的搓着手到处转圈，一边越来越忧虑自己居然不知道局长最喜欢的零食。

 

“Gary，” Ava有些无可奈何的叫到，他甚至都不记得自己是克隆的事情了，却还是这么努力的照顾自己。他是个很好的朋友，尽管有时候很烦人，“我没事的，只是最近没什么胃口而已。”

 

“我只是担心你会累垮自己，让之前的努力都白费了。” Gary是真心在关心自己，这让Ava真的很感动。

 

她几乎都要忘记Sara还在房间里了，意识到这一点让她迅速的清醒过来。她才不想让她的前女友知道这几天她连自己都照顾不好。Sara倒没有立刻碎碎念她，但开始关心地注视着她，Ava几乎觉得那是一种担心自己的目光了。

 

“好了，那现在就是晚餐休息时间了，”Sara不容置疑地说，一边把文件甩到旁边。

 

“我们没有时间了！”Ava抗议道。

 

Sara挑起了一边的眉毛，“这话居然是从一个随时可以开道门回到一个小时前的时间特工嘴里说出来的。”

 

“那是在滥用我的职权。”Ava实事求是地说。Ava知道自己只是在故意显得烦人，又红又专而已。但她忍不住，她面对Sara关心的脸时至少得反抗一下吧。

 

Sara把餐盒放在了Ava手里，并且用她严厉的不容反抗的船长口气命令Ava去吃饭。Ava反抗了一下下，最终还是遵守了她的命令，毕竟Gary的确带来了自己最喜欢的吃的。

 

在Ava吃饭的时候，她并没有注意到自己的手机时不时的还在震动，毕竟她还得忙着控制自己挖饭的频率尽量让Sara看不出来自己几百年没吃上饭了。当然，她也不可能看见Sara向她手机射过去的眼刀了。

 

0oo0oo0 

 

 

第二天早上，Ava睡了个懒觉，毕竟今天上午她的日程表上只有一个要紧的行程。她也没有对于让Striker 特工来负责局里的所有事物，而自己在家补个欠了自己很久的美容觉的事实感到很愧疚。她难得的神清气爽地起床了，毕竟这是她第一次没有在觉中被噩梦惊醒。

 

但很不巧的是，那个被她安排在稍晚些的会议，正是她一直害怕面对的。这个会议主要就是为了给时间管理局多请求些预算而开的。这还是委婉版的说法，说难听些，她就得去给局里要饭。现在管理局真的很需要新的特工来顶替那些已经牺牲的特工的位子，Ava也终于可以从原来的特工中提拔几个高级特工来协助自己处理政务了。

 

去要钱就意味着Ava得打扮的更漂亮，挤出更多笑容，浪费更多时间来假装自己也和其他董事一样喜欢听那些见了鬼的奇闻逸事。其实Ava 自己也是董事之一，但不像其他董事，她是其中唯一的女性，也是唯一年纪小于60的人。Ava完全不想去听他们性别歧视的鬼话，但她真的很需要更多的资金，毕竟她们现在早就已经超过了局里的年度预算了。

 

而今天她的战甲就是一条按照她的身材量身裁制的、像手套一样裹着她的超级紧身正装长裤，一件丝质深绿衬衣和一双相配的黑色高跟鞋。她看上去完全像另一个陌生的Ava了，她觉得自己穿着自己的海军蓝涤纶制服里会舒服一万倍，但她知道为了今天的会议，她必须得这么穿。

 

今天的摇一摇提示音却让她心情愉悦起来，她迅速的打了几个字来回复那个喜欢猫和旅行的漂亮黑发兽医，如果她的个人资料靠谱儿的话。Ava没打算跟这个女人约会，但跟她谈话真的很有趣，而且她还能忍受自己不断唠叨Sara。接着Ava把手机塞进了裤兜里，继续为了那个会议打扮自己。

 

在她给自己化妆的时候，她一直都没穿那件深绿丝质衬衣。基本上她就穿着西裤和一件黑色蕾丝胸罩站在那里，因为她一点都不想把睫毛膏蹭到那件贵死人的新衬衣上。然而就在她差不多要画好妆的时候，她突然听见客厅有什么动静。Ava浑身的肌肉瞬时下意识的绷紧了，立刻就进入了警戒状态。

 

她从床头柜上抓过了枪，然后用她在时间管理局的训练中得来的技巧悄悄靠近了闯入者，结果发现，与其说是个闯入者，不如说是个讨厌的意外出现的客人。

 

Waverider的船长拎着个巨型的白色大纸袋子站在她客厅中间。Ava垂下了她的枪，满面怒容地冲着那个女人。

 

“我的上帝啊，Sara，你在这里干嘛？把我吓出心脏病吗？”

 

Sara张了张嘴想说话却又突然闭上了，看起来有一点像被扔出水的鱼。这时候Ava才想起来自己只穿着黑色蕾丝小罩罩和那条超级紧身的长裤，而Sara这个大色狼很明显并没有选择绅士地转过头，而是把她从头到脚看了一遍。

 

“你看上去很不错啊。”Sara说着。Ava能看见那对蓝色眼眸颜色突然变深了些，她太了解Sara这副模样意味着什么了，这意味着：我想要你，我想把你一遍又一遍的拆成碎片再全部吃干抹尽，如果她不这样想才见她妈的鬼了。

 

Ava看见Sara的眼神后迅速的脸红了，她立刻用手捂着自己的胸口，试图遮住被Sara死死盯着的部位。如果她没有那么专注于试图遮住自己暴露在外面的皮肤的话，她一定会一个巴掌扇飞Sara现在脸上色色的暧昧坏笑。

 

“你可以转过去吗？”这听上去更像一个命令而不是一个请求。“我几乎都裸着哎。”

 

“Ava，我以前见过你全裸的。”Sara不敢相信的说，却依旧没有转过身去，“还有在我脑海中的很多很多次。”

 

“在我们还在约会的时候，”Ava指出来，“现在不一样了，我已经不是你的女朋友了，我是。。。我是你的。。。同事。”

 

她可以看见Sara对这个称谓皱了一个大大的眉，她觉得这是故意的。但Sara终于不情不愿的转过了身去。

 

“那啥，我给你带了早餐。Gary今天早上给我打了电话，他想确保在他不在的时候你被喂饱了。”

 

“他当然会这样了，你知道我厨房在哪儿的。”Ava一边说话一边冲向卧室，拔枪放好并飞快的穿上衬衣。

 

在她扣上衬衣的所有扣子并把它塞进裤子后，她用一个卷发器给她的金发卷了几个松松的，经过巧妙设计的波浪卷。她全部弄完后看见镜子里的自己都经不住赞叹了一下。她不得不承认自己看上去很不错，这让她的自信心小小的膨胀了一下。

 

当Ava走进厨房的时候，一点都不惊讶地看见Sara完全没把自己当外人。她的早餐已经在角落里的餐桌上摆好，盘子里已经盛好了被草莓和蓝莓点缀的华夫饼。

 

“我最喜欢的！”Ava 兴奋到叫出声。

 

“我知道。”说着，Sara把视线从正在倒着的橘汁移到Ava身上。船长肯定很喜欢她所看见的，因为她都没注意橘汁都从杯子里溢了出来撒在了桌子上。

 

“Sara，橘汁洒了。”

 

Sara终于注意到桌子上的一滩橘汁，把果汁盒给扶正了。

 

“呃，我的锅。”

 

“你还好吗？”Ava问道，Sara看上去有点茫然。

 

Sara心不在焉地撸了一把头发说：“很好，当然很好了。”停顿了一下，又说：“你看上去美极了，Ava。”

 

Ava试图不对Sara 的话和神情做出反应，却有一丝红晕不受控制地爬上她的脸颊。于是她转过身去拿了块毛巾擦掉洒出来的橘汁，但她仍然能感受到Sara盯着她的目光。

 

“谢谢，我今天早上有个和董事会的会议。”她似乎在刻意向Sara解释自己今天为谁而盛装打扮。

 

“哦，就是和那一堆性别歧视的垃圾白种老男人。”

 

Ava几乎笑出了声，她把洗碗布丢给了Sara说：“很明显没有比这更合适的形容了。”

 

她的手机又在她的裤子发出了提示音，Ava才想起来在Sara来之前自己正和黑发兽医聊天。当Sara正忙着清理自己洒的橘汁时，Ava打开了摇一摇快速发了几条信息。

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ava 没有注意到自己在读兽医的回信时，嘴唇咧开了一个微笑，但Sara注意到了。当Ava再抬起头的时候，Sara正愤怒地拼命擦那个可怜的桌子。

 

“Sara，你要把桌子都擦穿了。”

 

“对哦，不好意思。” 当Sara再面对Ava的脸时，她用眼神探寻着什么，“我看出来了，你还在用那个软件。”

 

Ava状似不在意地挥了一下手，并不想进入这个话题，“我跟你讲了，那不算什么。”

 

Sara哼了一声：“如果你这样说的话。”

 

她听上去超级郁闷甚至让Ava觉得她是在吃自己的醋了。几乎如此。然而Sara不可能在知道他们了解了的事情之后还想要她。

 

但这还是让Ava的心中燃起了一丝希望，也许，也许Sara依旧想要她。 

 


	3. Chapter 3

  

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=sdg4sl)

 

  [](http://tinypic.com?ref=aakqk9)

 

 

   

 

 

  


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者的话：为了这个故事能继续发展下去，我们假装317里面的事情很多都没有发生，但是Ava的确和Rip谈过话了。  
> 我的话：这章哭唧唧的Ava简直太美味了！！！

她终于和Rip对质了2213年的事情，结果发现真相比她想象还更糟糕。Rip 告诉她，在她之前已经有十一个Ava了，每当一个Ava被杀死后，他就再找一个新Ava来替代她。Rip 还说什么她是独一无二的，但Rip对待她们就像一次性用品一样，她怎么能相信他的话？

 

在Rip说完之后，Ava就立刻把他给开除了，因为他直接违反了时间管理局的一大把规则。而且说实在的，Ava一秒都不想再看见他了。她蹒跚地离开了他的办公室，然后发现自己下意识地就打开了一道传送门，跌跌撞撞地踏上了Waverider的一条空走廊。这几乎成了她的条件反射了。因为在不久之前，一旦她遇上难以处理的事，她就会用时间手环把自己直接带到Sara面前。

 

她不过是需要一点时间重新振作罢了，或者说Ava是这么告诉自己的。

 

她靠着冰冷的铁墙，试图稳定住自己，但对于刚刚接收到的信息，她止不住地浑身颤抖，胃里也正翻江倒海。她强迫自己做一个深呼吸，紧接着又做了一个，但她不觉得这可以压住等会儿肯定会来的惊恐发作。

 

与此同时，Ava没有注意到通往走廊的门突然滑开了。

 

“嘿，Ava，Gideon说你……” Sara猛然止住了话头。

 

当然，在自己这么不堪一击的时候，Sara一定会看见了。Ava 的眼睛被悲伤染的通红，梨花带雨地看着Sara，她试图让自己看上去冷静一些，但怎么也掩盖不去她此刻的恐惧和困惑。

 

“Ava，怎么了？”

 

怎么了？她的世界刚刚因为一句话变得支离破碎，甚至比她去2213年之前更摇摇欲坠。她曾想过，自己的确是独一无二的，是那一堆Ava 中的例外。但她不是，她不过是顶替了已经死去的前一个的Ava的第十二任Sharpe特工而已。

 

当Sara向她递出一只手时，Ava摇了摇头，又用力地靠了回去，试图从身后的铜墙铁壁上寻到一丝慰藉的力量。一颗铆钉死死的硌着她的背，但她几乎没有觉察到它的存在。

 

“我把Rip开除了。” Ava脱口而出，因为这是最容易说出口的一件事了。

 

“然后呢？”Sara好奇的问道。船长小心翼翼地向前迈出了一步，仿佛在接近一只受伤的小动物。

 

Ava又深呼吸了一下来平复心情，用更冷静的声音重复了一遍：“我把Rip开除了。”

 

她能感受到冷静渐渐回到了她的身体，她鼓起勇气，站的更加笔直，又戴上了Sharpe局长冷静自持绝对理性的面具。“他被开除了，因为他违反了X号文件第23条。他……”

 

他从2213年带回来12个克隆人，然后像用工蜂一样的使用她们。

 

她的冷静自持又像它们突然出现一样，瞬间被现实粉碎。

 

“他……”Ava再也无法说出一个字了。她因为抽泣而抽噎着，用一只手捂着嘴，好似她觉得这样就能停止一切了。晶莹滚圆的泪珠不住地从她的脸颊边滚下，划过她的下颚，最后溅碎在了她的海军蓝制服上。

 

Sara的蓝眼睛因为惊讶而睁大，不敢相信的看着Ava。有时候，Ava很伤心的话的确会在Sara旁边哼哼唧唧的流几滴泪，但她从未在前杀手面前像这样的号啕大哭，这样无措，这样脆弱，这么想让人为她披甲斩敌。

 

“他说我们都是可替换的。”  Ava 颤抖着哽咽道。

 

她用力地用双臂抱住着自己，仿佛这样就能靠着自己的意志抓住那一根救生的浮枝了。但在她意识到之前，另有一双手臂紧紧环抱着她，并带着她一头撞进船长怀里，几乎要将她揉进了另一个女人的身体中。Ava彻底放弃自己无谓的负隅顽抗，彻底屈服在这怀抱中了。Sara在她的背后安抚的画着圈圈，嘴里还喃喃着自己并没有听清的一些安慰的陈词滥调。Ava埋在 Sara的颈窝里，伴着每次抽噎的颤抖，像个孩子般的哭泣着。

 

她也不知道她们俩就这样在走廊里抱在一起站了多久，直到Ava的抽泣终于渐渐平复。

 

“十一个。” Ava在她呜咽的呼吸间隙中说，“在我之前，时间管理局有十一个Ava。”

 

Sara梗住了，被这个信息惊讶得一时无话可说。但Ava感受到了一只手正抚摸着自己的头发，她便接着说了下去。

 

“这是真的，我一点都不特别，我只是像她们一样而已。”

 

Sara后退了一步，把手搭上了Ava的肩膀稳住她的身形。

 

“别这样说，”Sara 的声音染上了一丝绝望，“你的确是最特别的那一个。”

 

“我是克隆人，”Ava苦涩的吐出句子，“我不过是一个机器上又一个齿轮罢了。”

 

“即使你的基因和一些人一模一样，但你依旧是一个独立的个体。每一个克隆人都是一个独立的人，Ava。也许一些实验室制造了你，但他们没有权力决定你是谁，更没有权力决定你要过怎样的生活。你就是那个独一无二，超凡卓越的Ava，你甚至可以比自己想象的更加坚强。更不用说，你还是那么的聪慧、勇敢和善良。”

 

Sara把手覆盖在了Ava的心脏之上，感受着她的心跳。

 

“你就是你，和你从何而来没有任何关系。”

 

Ava的视线开始变得模糊不清，舌头也变得越来越沉重，所以她只点了点头。她的确感到好受些了，但她还是难以忍受Rip像对待东西一样使用她们的事实。一个用坏了，就用另一个来替换吧。他可能根本一点都不在意她和另外的十一个Ava，因为他完全都没把她们当人看。

 

她开始想起2213年的那些Ava，她们被制造，然后像牛一样被买卖。不对，像车一样。她们有不同的设定用途而且看上去并没有任何的自由意愿。她开始担心她们开不开心，有没有感受到被控制，会不会也梦想着一个不一样的人生。2213年的每一个Ava都像是一个被人拥有的物体般被其他人对待，而这本来应该是属于自己的人生。这个念头又让Ava反胃起来，而这一次，她无法再抑制住了。

 

Ava一下子跪在了地上，松开自己的手开始往地上呕吐。她的胃仍在翻腾着，于是她只能在下一轮翻江倒海前飞快地跑到了厕所。Sara一直陪在她身边，还帮她撩起了头发。然后Ava的记忆就模糊了起来，只剩下些零星的印象，好像自己不知道怎么换上了睡衣，然后就被Sara怀抱着躺在了床上，自己还紧紧地抓着Sara，似乎还在她的怀里继续哭了一会。

 

她无法停止地哭泣，不只是为了自己，更多的是为了在她之前无人在意的十一任Ava，还有在2213年根本不知道她现在所拥有的自由是什么滋味的Ava们。

 

在早上的时候，或者说是Ava觉得是早上的时候，她悄悄地爬了起来，穿上了自己的海军蓝制服。她假装Sara还在沉睡，假装没有看见Sara在她身后的床上静默无言的凝视着她。她打开了一道通往时间管理局的传送门，然后径直离开了Waverider。

 

生活必须要继续，时间管理局也需要人来维持运转，那么多的时代错乱需要处理，她还要想办法来制止Mallus。Ava明白自己暂时必须要把对于自己是个克隆人的恐惧暂时放到一边，因为现在还有一个世界需要拯救和一群人类的安危正指望着她。

 

最令她惊讶的是，即使在知道了这一切以后，Ava依旧想继续她现在所拥有的生活。在她知道这些之前，她曾很享受自己的工作和生活，她也觉得在将来她也可以继续对这一切怡然自得。她再也不会回到2213了，她的生活只在此时此刻而她也会不惜代价的为之抗争，她会过上自己想要的生活。另外，靠，她一定会想办法和Sara复合的，她只是需要更多的时间而已。

 

Ava从口袋里掏出手机，轻轻滑开屏幕，给TheLadyVet13 发了一条信息。她最近得知了那个兽医的真名，叫Andrea Vásquez ，或许Andrea 能给她追回Sara提些有用的建议。

 

 


End file.
